sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Papa's Goods
Papa's Goods is the series finale of Sons of Anarchy. It is also the thirteenth and final episode of the seventh season and the ninety-second episode of the series. Synopsis Ghosts loom large as Jax makes the final moves to fulfill his father's legacy. PlJax wakes up in bed with Wendy and puts on his "SO" "NS" rings. He pulls out his box of journals, throws away his bloody shoes and says good bye to his sons. He goes to the storage locker Gemma told him about and finds his dad's manuscript, old family photos and stacks of memorabilia about the club. He burns it all. He heads to TM and finds more documents there, including a quitclaim deed. Jax heads to the cemetery and says good-bye to Opie. He leaves his rings on his gravestone. Then he visits Tara's grave and leaves his wedding ring. At Red Woody, Jax greets T.O. and promises to let him know how it goes. Jax says "I love you" to Lyla that sounds more like good bye. At church, Chibs reports that Tyler has left messages for Connor, but hasn't heard back. Then they turn to T.O. and Jax relays that Packer said everyone was in favor of opening the Sons up to black members on a charter by charter basis. Chibs nominates Taddarius Orwell Cross and it passes unanimously. They agree to make him a full patch. They break the good news to T.O. and present him with the cut. Jax announces change is good. Nero comes by Jax's, desperate for information about Jax and Gemma but not sure how to ask. Wendy can tell he's climbing the walls. He hasn't heard from Gemma. The Sons check in with Tyler, who finally heard from Connor. He asked Tyler to double the order. Tyler feels the streets are turning his way after the Sons helped with the assault last night, but he's worried about August Marks getting out this afternoon. Jax assures him it'll be fine. They make plans for the Sons to join him when Connor shows, but those plans are quickly ruined when Connor shows up early to scope things out. Connor leads Jax, Chibs, Tig and Happy on a chase down the docks and into a warehouse of doll parts, then back out onto an access road where Connor finally gets away when a dump truck pulls in front of the bikes. Later, Tig calls Declan. Nero goes to TM and pounds on Unser's trailer. Chuckie tells him Unser's not back yet and some sheriff's deputies were looking for Gemma. Nero goes into Unser's trailer and finds his evidence board on Tara's murder. Nero's heart sinks. Jax summons Chibs to the roof of Red Woody. "I need to tell you some things you're not going to want to hear. I need you to listen. Trust that what I want is the best thing for me and my family, for our club," Jax says. He tells Chibs he came clean to Packer about Jury and they recommended a mayhem vote. Declan brings Hugh by Red Woody. Tig tells Lyla to pack up for the day. On the roof, Chibs tries to process whatever Jax has told him. "This is how you learn to be a leader, brother, doing s--- that hurts the most," Jax says. Chibs is near tears. Jax asks for his word that he'll do as he asked and Chibs gives it. Tig brings the Irish up on the roof: Hugh, Declan and a soldier. Jax asks Hugh to call Connor and say he got away. Hugh finds this totally implausible. But Jax explains by waiting for Tig and Chibs to shoot Declan and the soldier. Tig takes pictures for Hugh to send to Connor to sell the story. DA Tyne Patterson visits Althea Jarry at the substation. Patterson asks if Jarry has any idea why Jax set up an appointment with her in the afternoon. She suggests an APB on Gemma and tells Jarry she's doing a good job navigating streets owned by outlaws. Hugh waits for Connor to pull up to an old workshop then disarms him when the Sons come in. Hugh suggests Connor listen. They're interested in his access to all the AKs he wants. Connor freezes when Roark and his guys walk in, as expected by the Sons. But then the Sons turn on them and kill all the late-arriving Irish. Jax presents their new plan for Connor: Marcus Alvarez will distribute all the guns in Northern California for Connor while his guys back in Ireland work with the Sons there. Oso is with them and explains that Connor will distribute through Stockton ports now. The Mayans will protect him from the IRA blowback. Connor tries to process the enormous bullet he just dodged. He agrees to the plan. "Jackson, you just killed an IRA King. There's no coming back from that, lad," Connor says. "My old man tried to sever that tie 20 years ago. Better late than never," Jax grins. Back at TM, Nero meets up with Jax. He asks Nero to handle some business for him -- Jax is giving Wendy the garage and the houses to sell and tells Nero to take her and the kids, and leave town. "What are you doing here, Jax?" Nero says. "What I should have done while my wife was still alive," Jax says. He's giving his piece of Diosa and Red Woody to the club, to use the profits to buy Scoops and set it up as home base. Nero asks where Jax is going. "I'm leaving, Nero," Jax says. "Why?" Nero says. "You know why," Jax says. Nero knows. "Gemma." "I'm sorry. I did what I know how to do. What Gemma knew had to be done. The lies caught up to all of us, man. I tried to hide from it, make it legit, run away from it. This is who I am, I can't change," Jax says. He asks Nero to promise to make sure his boys leave this place, "so they don't become what I've become." Jax says he's not sure where he's going. He tells Nero to tell Wendy everything, and that she should tell his sons when the time comes. "I'm not a good man. I'm a criminal and a killer. I need my sons to grow up hating the thought of me," he says. Wendy arrives with the boys. She catches Nero with tears in his eyes. Jax takes Abel's hand and tells him it's OK to call Wendy mommy. He tells him Nero is daddy's best friend and to listen to him. Nero tries to keep it together as he watches Jax say what only he and Jax know is his last good-bye to his children. Jax says good bye to Wendy, telling her she's a good mom. Jax watches them go, then gets on his dad's old bike. Jarry drops by Red Woody to talk to Chibs. She tells him about the APB on Gemma and ends things with him. He tells her it's a mistake, because cops who land on the wrong side of the club "tend to go away." Tig and Chibs take a moment to steel themselves before coming clean to the club and Jax's mayhem vote. Jax reports to Patterson's office. He thanks her for trying to help Tara then suggests she record what he's going to say. He tells her everything: That the Chinese didn't kill Tara, Gemma did and Juice killed Roosevelt to protect her. They both admitted it. When Patterson asks where Gemma is, he says she's with Unser and gives her his grandfather's address. She asks about Henry Lin, he makes her turn off the recording. He tells her that everyone who will be impacted by finding out the truth of Tara's murder is "either informed or has moved on. By the end of the day, the violence in Oakland and Stockton will be over." He won't say more. "What happens at the end of the day?" she asks again. "The bad guys lose," he says. Back in church at Red Woody, Chibs tells the Sons they can't let their hearts be louder than their reason. He chokes back tears as he calls for Jax's mayhem vote. They solemnly vote unanimously in favor. Jax walks into Charles Barosky's bakery in broad daylight and, without a word, shoots him through the head in front of customers, then he leaves. Up in Oregon, police find Unser and Gemma and start cataloguing the scene. Jax walks behind the courthouse and sees the homeless woman he sees everywhere. He stops and smiles at her. He finally asks who she is. She hands him her blanket and says only: "It's time." (We zoom in on a close-up of the crust of bread and wine she leaves behind.) August Marks walks out of the courthouse later, right past Jax shrouded in the woman's blanket on the courthouse steps. Jax stands up and throws off the blanket and shoots the men with Marks. Then he unloads into Marks and races off. Jax goes to meet his club at the abandoned shop where they took out the Irish. Without saying anything, he cuts the President patch of his jacket and gives it to Chibs. Chibs gives his VP patch to Tig. Jax hugs Chibs and puts his cut back on. He puts down his gun and says he's ready. Tig and Happy hold Jax by each shoulder as Chibs picks up Jax's gun and faces him. Then Chibs lifts the gun and shoots Happy in the arm, as he apparently expected. "I'll tell Packer you laid down some fire and got away," Chibs says. "I would never put this burden on you...." Jax says. They know. "I love all of you," Jax says. He hugs each man, saving Tig, then Chibs, for last. He goes to bike, then tells them all: "I got this." He rides off. At the station, Jarry orders an APB on Jax for multiple homicide. Jax rides to the place where his dad crashed and talks about being crippled by fear and guilt and realizing, as his father must have, that a man can't be a good father and good outlaw at the same time. He keeps talking as a Highway Patrol car pulls up behind him, promising his boys won't know "this life of chaos." "I know who you are now, and what you did. I love you, dad," Jax says. He gets back on his bike without his helmet as the cop orders him off the bike. Jax fires wildly past the cop, not trying to hit him, then gets on his bike and rides off. Nero rides peacefully in the car with Wendy, Thomas and Abel. Tig seeks comfort with his love, Venus Van Dam. Jax rides serenely with the cop chasing him as more cars join the chase. Patterson joins Jarry at Barosky's bakery. Chibs sits alone at the head of the table, the president's patch in his hands. Deputies load Gemma's corpse into a body bag. In the car with Nero, Abel wears the "Son" ring from Gemma. Out on the road, a crow flies off a freeway sign as a Papa's Goods truck driven by Milo passes by. A dozen cars and motorcycle cops follow Jax down the road as crows fly overhead. Jax sees the semi round the corner and smiles. He guns his engine, then releases his throttle. He lifts his hands into the air and aims straight for the truck. He shuts his eyes. The last word of the series is Milo realizing what's about to happen: "Jesus!" The camera cuts away. Crows feast on the homeless woman's wine stained crust of bread on the side of the road until impact. They fly away together as Jax's blood slowly seeps across the open road to the bread. and the sons of anarchy logo appears. Credits Main Cast *Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller *Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow *Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson (credit only) *Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser *Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager *Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case *Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford *David Labrava as Happy Lowman *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom *Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz (credit only) *Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Supporting Cast Special Guest Star *CCH Pounder as Tyne Patterson *Annabeth Gish as Althea Jarry *Peter Weller as Charles Barosky *Walton Goggins as Venus Van Dam *Michael Chiklis as Milo Guest Stars *Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez *Michael Beach as T.O. Cross *Billy Brown as August Marks *Rusty Coones as Rane Quinn *Mo McRae as Tyler *Jacob Vargas as Allesandro Montez *Olivia Burnette as Emily Putner *Ivo Nandi as Oscar El Oso Ramos *Bob McCracken as Brendan Roarke *Scott Anderson as Connor Malone *Jason Barry as Declan Co-Stars *Evan Londo as Abel Teller *Ryder Londo as Abel Teller *Josh Nasar as Sheriff Carreira *Alan O'Neill as Hugh *Derek Graf as CHP Officer *Jasper J. Pendergrass Jr. as Bodyguard Deaths *Declan - Shot in the head by Chibs Telford. *Unnamed IRA member - Shot in the chest by Tig Trager. *Brendan Roarke - Shot in the head by Jax Teller. *Unnamed IRA member - Shot in the chest by Marcus Alvarez. *Unnamed IRA member - Shot in the chest by Tig Trager. *Charles Barosky - Shot in the head by Jax Teller. *Unnamed Marks employee - Shot in the head by Jax Teller. *August Marks - Shot in the chest multiple times by Jax Teller. *Jax Teller - Suicide; hit by Milo's truck. Trivia *This is the only episode in the entire series to credit more than one actor after their character's death. Previously, William Lucking was still credited for the entirety Season 4, even when Piney Winston's corpse wasn't seen, as was Ron Perlman after Clay Morrow died towards the end of Season 6. Mark Boone Junior was also credited after Bobby Munson's death, but is now joined by Theo Rossi, as Juice Ortiz's body wasn't seen in the finale. Katey Sagal and Dayton Callie appeared again as Gemma Teller Morrow and Wayne Unser, respectively, after their deaths in the previous episode, Red Rose. However, they only appeared as corpses. *This episode marks the return of CCH Pounder as Tyne Patterson, after an absence of eleven episodes, last appearing in Black Widower. *This episode credits the least amount of living main characters, with seven. The previous low was in Season 1, with eight. *With Jax's death at the end of the episode, the amount of main cast member deaths this season goes up to five, the most of any season, making up half of the series' total of ten. *Four gang leaders were killed in this episode, an event that is unique to this episode. Brendan Roarke, an Irish King of the True IRA, Charles Barosky of the corrupt members of the Stockton Police Department, and August Marks of Pope Industries were all killed by Jax Teller of SAMCRO, who later killed himself after being voted to be killed for his earlier murder of Jury White. *As of this episode's ending, Abel is the oldest living and claimed member of the Teller family, and one of only two, the other being his little brother, Thomas. Trinity Ashby, the younger half sister of their father, is actually the oldest living member, but she was not a claimed Teller. * Jax's final words to the club "I got this," are reminiscent of his best friends Opie Winston's words, in Season 5, episode 3, "Laying Pipe." *The closing moments of this episode features two crows eating the dropped bread on the highway as Jax's blood slowly seeps towards them following the collision. The opening moments of the Pilot features two crows eating on the highway as Jax drives his motorcycle past them. * Jax wears the same plaid shirt he wore at the in the beginning of the Pilot. **A version of "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Leatherface plays while the SAMCRO members are chasing down Connor. Bobby performed this song in the Pilot while doing his Elvis impersation at Lake Tahoe. Featured Music *Bruce Springstreen - "Adam Raised a Cain" *Leatherface - "Can't Help Falling in Love" *White Buffalo and the Forest Rangers - "Come Join the Murder"